Island in a Sea of Sun
by My blue rose
Summary: AU. Sequel to Island in a Sea of Sand. Obi-Wan Kenobi continues to raises Luke, after the deaths of his aunt and uncle, in the harsh deserts of Tatooine with the help of new friends and allies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently (or impatiently) for this fic. And in case you didn't read the summary, I will reiterate: This is a sequel, while you could read it as a standalone, it will make a lot more sense if you read Island in a Sea of Sand first.**

**I've been real busy with my new job and school recently and I finally found the spare ten hours of time I needed to get the fic started. This should gives you an idea of how much outlining/researching I do… and that doesn't even count the time I spend writing, which is actually the easiest part!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_There was a child went for the every day, __And the first object he look'd upon, that object he became, __And that object became part; of him for the day or a certain part of the day, __Or for many years or stretching cycles of years._

_The early lilacs became part of this child,  
And grass and white and red morning-glories,  
and white and red clover, and the song of the phoebe-bird,  
And the Third-month lambs and the sow's pink-faint litter,  
and the mare's foal and the cow's calf,  
And the noisy brood of the barnyard or by the mire of the pond-side,  
And the fish suspending themselves so curiously below there,  
and the beautiful curious liquid,  
And the water-plants with their graceful flat heads, all became part of him._

_The field-sprouts of Fourth-month and Fifth-month became part of him,  
Winter-grain sprouts and those of the light-yellow corn, and the esculent roots of the garden,  
And the apple-trees cover'd with blossoms and the fruit afterward,  
and wood-berries, and the commonest weeds by the road,  
And the old drunkard staggering home from the outhouse  
of the tavern whence he had lately risen,  
And the schoolmistress that pass'd on her way to the school,  
And the friendly boys that pass'd, and the quarrelsome boys,  
And the tidy and fresh-cheek'd girls, and the barefoot negro boy and girl,  
And all the changes of city and country wherever he went._

_His own parents, he that had father'd him and she that had  
conceiv'd him in her womb and birth'd him,  
They gave this child more of themselves than that,  
They gave him afterward every day, they became part of him._

**There Was a Child Went Forth (stanzas 1-4) by Walt Whitman**

Today is Luke's fifth birthday; The suns have not yet reached their zenith and the Lars home is already packed with people. Huff Darklighter, Mr. Martrap and Mr. Sunber are sitting at the table arguing over water prices. Their wives are cooking lunch in the kitchen that Obi-Wan had been unceremoniously kicked out of several hours ago. He is sitting with his senior militia members, laughing as Jabe Calwell regales the group with the tale of how he shot the bounty hunter Boba Fett two weeks ago.

"We know, Jabe. We were there, remember?" his stepsister Veeka Gault says, whilst rolling her eyes.

"Wish I was," Kallie Calwell, whom is four year younger than her stepsister, mutters.

Her stepfather Orrin Gault , who at fifty-five is the militia's oldest member, sighs and gives Obi-Wan a commiserating look.

"It's just bad luck you weren't on duty. I promise you will get first go at the next bounty hunter that wants to kill Ben Lars."

This set them all to laughing and Obi-Wan asks wryly "Do I get a say in this?"

"No!" Varan Gault, Veeka's twin brother, says at the same that Mullen Gault, the eldest of the five sibling, says "Yes."

"I'd like a go at a bounty hunter too," Jula Darklighter, Huff Darklighter's younger brother and newest senior militia member says.

"No you don't!" his wife Silya yells from across the room where she is talking with Annileen Gault.

Jula's reply is lost when six youngling storm into the room. The two older boys Janek Sunber and Biggs Darklighter are being chased by Luke, Windy Marstrap and Rasca Darklighter, whom is Jula's eldest daughter.

"Food is ready," Mrs. Sunber calls from the kitchen.

The children groan.

"Can't we play just a little bit longer?" Luke asks.

"Nope, I'm hungry," Kallie says, standing up. "Besides, after we eat you get to open your presents."

"I don't need to open yours. You and Veeka always get me clothes." Luke makes a face.

"Luke," Obi-Wan says. _You should be grateful, Padawan, for any gift you receive._ He chastises the boy through their bond.

Veeka responds by lifting Luke into the air and then holding him upside down by the ankles. Kallie then tickles him while he squirms and protest.

"Dad, help!" he cries.

"You got yourself into this, you should get yourself out." Obi-Wan says, chuckling.

He heads with the others to the table, listening to Luke explain how he really does like the clothes the girls make for him. He sits down at the crowed table that is loaded with food and laughter. It reminds him of something his Master once said: _To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I shot an arrow into the air,  
It fell to earth, I knew not where;  
For, so swiftly it flew, the sight  
Could not follow it in its flight.

I breathed a song into the air,  
It fell to earth, I knew not where;  
For who has sight so keen and strong,  
That it can follow the flight of song?

Long, long afterward, in an oak  
I found the arrow, still unbroke;  
And the song, from beginning to end,  
I found again in the heart of a friend.

**The Arrow and the Song by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Luke Lars is so excited he cannot stay still as he cranes his neck to look around Anchored. This is his first time going into town and he cannot believe how many people there are, even as he wrinkles his nose at the smell. The combination of so many pack animals: dewbacks, eopies and banthas in the desert heat is gross. Or as, dad would say, unpleasant. He wonders how the towns people stand it. He asks his dad, who is driving the landspeeder slowly through the wide streets.

His dad laughs and says "I think they are used to it, youngling."

Luke is doubtful but doesn't say anything. He is grateful when they arrive at a big house on the outskirts of the town. He is surprised because all of the houses he has seen before are mostly underground but like all the other buildings in the town, the Bigg's house is built on top of the ground and is the size of a hydroponic has never been to Bigg's house before and as he gets out of the landspeeder he cannot help feeling a little scared. He feels his dad's hand on his shoulder and looks up, knowing that his dad must have sensed what he felt.

"Are you alright? Huff, I mean, Mr. Darklighter has always had a taste for the ostentatious."

Luke nods. He is six after all and going on seven. He's too big to be afraid of a house.

"What's _ostentatious _mean?"

His dad smiles with one side of his mouth. "It means he likes to show off."

"Oh. Bigg's likes to show off too. He always has the best toys. He says it's because his dad is rich."

"He is, but there are more important things in life than being rich. Can you tell me one?"

Luke groans. Dad is always asking him stuff like this. At least it's an easy one.

"Being good's more important." He says confidently.

"Why?"

Luke frowns, thinking.

"It just is!" he says, knowing that his dad won't accept such an answer but unable to come up with something better.

"Think about it this week and tell me your answer when I come back."

Luke is staying at the Darklighter's for a week while dad rebuilds one of the old Hydroponic stations. He nods. Maybe Bigg's will know the answer, he's nine years old and can do hard math like division already. A silver protocol droid leads them inside the house where he says goodbye to dad and is dragged by Bigg's to a room that is entirely filled with toys.

"This is the play room," Bigg says.

"You have a whole room just for playing in?" he asks, amazed.

"Yes,"

This week is going to be so much fun!


	3. Chapter 3--part 1

**Dreams by Langston Hughes**

_Hold fast to dreams_  
_For if dreams die_  
_Life is a broken-winged bird_  
_That cannot fly._  
_Hold fast to dreams_  
_For when dreams go_  
_Life is a barren field_  
_Frozen with snow._

**Chapter Three—part 1**

The entrance to Anchorhead Primary School was full of people. Beings of multiple races stand about talking while their children dart about, laughing and screaming. Several of the teachers are attempting to herd their young charges to their classrooms with varying degrees of success. On the outskirts of the crowd, Obi-Wan Kenobi holds Luke's hand as they approach the chaos. Luke had turned seven last month and today was his first day of school.

"Do you see Windy?" the boy asks, standing on his toes and looking around.

"Not yet, you might have to wait until we find your class, young one."

The boy nods and Obi-Wan can feel his anxiety and nervousness through the Force.

"We are still going out eat after school, right?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up here."

They cannot afford to eat out very often but he thinks Luke could do with something to look forward to at the end of the day.

"What are you going to be doing?"

Obi-Wan smiles, knowing the boy is stalling, but answers him anyway.

"It's time for planting in the new hydroponic station, you know that."

A year ago he had finished paying off his loan to Jabba the Hutt that he had used to refurbish the largest of the farms three hydroponic stations. It had taken him four years to pay off but the results have been well worth it. He took out a new loan so he could perform a similar renovation on another station. Six months ago his militia member had helped to transform the second hydroponic station.

"I could help," there is a bit of pleading in the boy's voice now.

Luke did not want to go to school. He had not said anything but Obi-Wan can sense it through their bond. He kneels so he is at eye level with the boy and puts his hand on his shoulders.

"I know you can. You have been a great help lately but you need to meet more people your own age. It will be good for you."

Luke nods and Obi-Wan is humbled by the absolute trust that he can feel emanating from the boy, tinged as it is with disappointment. Giving the boy one last hug, he watches as Luke heads toward of a group of younglings his age. Obi-Wan stand there silently for several moments before he departs.

He has another reason for wanting Luke to go to school. He fears that the Jedi isolated themselves from the people they were sworn to protect and that this is what made it so easy for the Republic to turn against them. He hopes that exposing Luke to life among people whom are not Force sensitive will help him in the future. Glancing back at the school, he send a word of encouragement through their bond.

_Good luck, youngling._


End file.
